The Girl From Under The Tree
by Rikki-Shout
Summary: Eight years before the founding of the Ouran Host Club a young girl shyly approaches two boys who look the same, hoping to build a snowman with them. Upon having a wrong guess she turns and cries under a tree. Now in the present day at Ouran Academy she is a girl with a secret fear of messing up and making mistakes. What awaits her in this life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever and only OHSHC fic, so I hope you point out every single OOC moment or anything of the like. I want this to be a good as possible since I'm writing it for a close friend who is currently trying to get me obsessed with the show. As a note, I have little idea where this is going, so expect long periods between updates.  
Also, I do not own Ouran.**

{0}-{0}

A young girl with waist long brown hair shivered slightly as school was let out for recess, it had snowed today and the others were having snowball fights and building snow men.

The young girl, whose bangs hung over her eyes and kept their green coloring hidden from view, walked over to a nearby tree. She passed by the bench, pausing for a moment as she faced it, but not feeling like sitting down she turn back to the tree.

Once in the tree's shadow she rubbed her pink mitten covered hands together. It wasn't as nearly as cold as she thought when she had gone out, but it was still cold somewhat.

She stood by the tree watching several semi-familiar faces build snowmen (which now was starting to feel like a better idea in her own head) until she noticed two identical orange haired boys sitting on the nearby bench, they were holding hands and watching the other kids play.

'_They can't just sit there and watch the others play._' She thought, despite having just done so for the last five minutes herself. '_You have to build one of your own, watching isn't enough… I want them to make a snowman with me._' The young girl concluded in her thoughts walking towards the two boys, her footsteps from her walk to the tree still visible in the snow.

Her continued to walk until she was right in front of them and then was silent until she was sure they were looking at her and not just near her.

"W-will you build a snowman w-with me?" The girl asked shyly, the cold not being accountable for her stutter, seemingly shy now that she was actually talking to them. She shyly placed her hands together and clasped them to her chest, apprehensive of their anwser.

The two boys looked at her for a moment with their golden eyes, which the girl had just then taken note of, before sharing a quick glance between the two and looking back at her, responding in sync.

"We will if you can tell which one of us is which." The two boys explained. The girl paused. She knew who they were; they were Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Her mommy had said that they were the children of a lady who did fashion stuff, which explained the designer scarfs they were currently wearing.

"O-okay." She accepted, hoping to get it right. They can't just sit there after all.

"Okay then, which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru? Can you tell?" They asked her, she carefully looked between them. She had never played with or spoken to them before, and she had never seen them with others, so she had no idea what their differences were, so she gave a hopeful guess.

Pointing to the twin on her left she answered. "You're Hikaru-kun." After she says that she can see out of the corner of her eye a large chunk of snow fall off of the tree, she pauses, wondering why she took note of something so random.

She was pulled out of her mind by the two boys talking.

"You guessed wrong."

She pulls her hand back and looks down, not from shyness, only to look away from the looks on their faces and the tears in their eyes. She didn't mean to make them cry. She should not have come over; she should have stayed by the tree.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry, okay?" She apologized, not seeing their eyes widening just the slightest bit in surprise. "I'll go, bye." She turned and started walking towards the tree, sitting down in the shade her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

She was glad for that when she started crying.

{0}-{0}


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This already got more attention than I thought it would. Anyways, I decided to finish this chapter and upload it sooner than I expected. Don't get used to me updating so frequently, I have school starting in a few days. ;) Enjoy!**

{0}-{0}

A fourteen year old girl was walking down the stairs of the Suzume mansion, wearing a pale yellow dress and carrying a book bag. She peers around a corner the peeks into a dining room where a beautiful black haired woman sat, lightly nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Mother?" The girls called softly, the woman, the girl's mother, paused in reading the newspaper in front of her, "I'm taking the limo to school, I might stay a bit longer than normal. I can call the limo up when I need it, okay?" The girl continued before turning around and heading towards a door that lend to the drive which had a limo awaiting her.

This girl, whose long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, whose dark green eyes were hidden by and her loose bangs was Suzume Wakana, though the girls whom were the closest she had too friends called her Suzu-chan, shortening her surname, the only child and daughter of Suzume Chouko and her husband Suzume Minoru.

Suzume Chouko was the head of an incredibly popular fashion magazine, Fashion Fair, that people say can destroy your fashion line if you make Chouko mad or your fashion just isn't very good, and could ruin a model's career if Chouko thinks the outfit is either bad on them or is just bad.

While Chouko is working her magazine her husband, Suzume Minoru, is working as the owner of a company, Suzume Co., that produces numerous newspapers, TV shows, radio stations, and other things of the like, including Fashion Fair, though it was already being produced by them before Minoru and Chouko married. People say he is a quiet man who does his best to stay on track and gets right to business; some went as far as to say he was shy or cold.

Despite popular belief that Chouko is a fun, up-beat woman with a wonderful fashion sense and plenty of contacts in the fashion industry, who sets away most of her extra time for her family, like the majority of the population is lead to believe, she actually spends about two months of time at home and only about a week of that is spent with her daughter. She's not doing it because she hates her or anything, it's simply because she hopes to have a legacy to pass to her heir.

Speaking of which, the only heir the Suzume family has is Miss Wanaka herself. As both the Suzume heads are lone children and the only family they have (aside from Wanaka's grandparents) is Minoru's only cousin's children, neither of which Chouko would allow to have their company or her magazine.

But commoner gossip aside, as it was, Wanaka was currently exiting her limo to Ouran Academy.

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

The driver stopped the car, breaking me from my thoughts of nothing, at the entrance of Ouran. "Suzume-san, we have arrived to your school." He said, getting out and holding my door open for me.

I sent a small quick smile of thanks towards him as I walked away, quickly being spotted by the three girls that were the closest thing I could even think about calling friends. They mostly keep me around since two of them, Airi-san and Izumi-san, want only someone to listen to gossip and nod here and there, and the other, Naoko-san, just leaves me be most of the time, though when they first let me in their 'group' she tried to pull me in the conversations, but I, when the others were talking, told her that I prefer to listen to them instead of talking, I explained that I rather hear them talk and nod here and there, than mess up and say the wrong thing. Naoko-san does not care too much either way.

"Suzu-chan!" A girl with shoulder long curly black hair and blue eyes called out. This was Airi Koizumi, she has grey-blue eyes, and she is a second year. Airi-san enjoys tea, long carriage rides, and trying to play golf even though she seriously stinks at it. "Did you hear that the Host Club is going to be cosplaying as storybook-like characters? I think they said that Tamaki-san is going to be the prince charming of those princess stories." -She also requests Suoh-sempai when she goes to the after school activity, Ouran High School's very own Host Club, though mild it is.

The girl to Airi-san's left, Kita Izumi, a short girl with her hair, which is more of a very dark blond than brown, cut in a cute chin length bob with one red barrette keeping it out of her brown eyes, added to Airi-san's comments. "I heard that the twins might be demons or something, while Kyouya-sempai is going to possibly be some sort of knight. I heard that he may have been asking Nekozawa-sempai about borrowing some of the Dark Magic Club's magic things, so he might be something more like a dark magician! Just imagine! Kya~!"

…Izumi-san was a strange one. I once heard her say that she thought about joining the Dark Magic Club before her parents forbade her, saying it was bad for their image. She is a first year; Izumi-san adores anything to do with spells, magic, witchcraft, and ducks. Though she keeps that on the down low (by her parents orders) by saying she likes fairies, pixies, and princess fairytales.

The third and final girl in the group was Takenaka Naoko, second year. She had two curly red-brown pigtails of hair and dark almost black eyes. She likes mystery novels, punching her mattress, and gossiping, though you will never hear her admit to that. You will most likely hear 'I do not gossip. I understand what is going on around me, and speaking of which- did you hear that (Insert a rumor that involves you that will most likely change the topic)?'

Airi-san giggled at Izumi-san's blushing and gushing while Naoko-san started saying something about Haninozuka-sempai may be a nymph and that it would be cute to see him dress up Usa-chan, even though, from what I gather, he never does. Or rather the club may have not thought of that idea yet.

Soon the bell is ringing and Airi-san and Naoko-san are heading to their class while Izumi-san whispers animatedly to me about this website she found that has a lot of spells, until class begins that is.

{0}-{0}

Wanaka sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang; Izumi had already run off to find the other two, leaving Wanaka in her own peace.

Slowly Wanaka stood from her seat and grabbing her bag, most of the other people in her class already gone to the lunch room, and started walking outdoors, sitting down in the shade of a large tree. As soon as she was comfortable she lifted a book from her bag, Grimm's Fairy Tales, and started reading peacefully from her spot on the ground.

"Stupid, evil, demon twins! How dare they trap me out here!"

…That is until she heard a voice that was apparently angry at a pair of twins. Wanaka carefully marked her book's page and turned to face the voice.

It turned out to be a tall blond with, what looked to be, dark blue eyes, who at this point was muttering a few irritated words of what she had assumed to be French.

"Excuse me," Wanaka started, the boy she now recognized as Suoh Tamaki, someone she had heard of before and who had been pointed out to her many times, "Are you locked out? If you are then there will be someone unlocking the doors a few minutes before class begins. Normally these doors lock automatically." Wanaka explained to Tamaki, his previously annoyed face now a 'princely' expression.

"Thank you, though I wouldn't mind passing the time with such a lovely princess." Tamaki said, having kneeled down to face level with Wanaka, lightly holding her chin.

Wanaka blinked. She knew that he was in the Host Club, and that he was known for being the Prince Type, and that he would generally continue his act throughout lunch, but she did not think that he would do so with someone who had never gone to the club, nor had any intent to.

"Forgive me," Wanaka began, gently pulling his wrist from her, giving him a small smile, "but I have no intent to go to your Host Club, so please refrain from acting to me as you do to your patrons." It had taken Wanaka a moment to choose a set of words that would not insult him, his act, his club, or his personality.

Tamaki had paused for a moment at Wanaka's request before smiling. "Of course, but only if you tell me your name, unless of course you prefer 'Princess'…?" From the way his voice was brimming with laughter Wanaka knew he was joking.

"Suzume Wanaka, I understand that you are Suoh Tamaki, the 'king' of the Host Club?" Wanaka assured, wanting to be one hundred percent sure she had the right name (even though she was already ninety-nine percent sure already).

Wanaka was sure that had it been possible Tamaki would have had stars in his eyes after hearing this. She was honestly surprised at his reaction.

"Ah, so my fame has been spread throughout the entire academy, even to be known by those who have never seen my brilliance up close before!" He exclaimed, striking poses that reminded Wanaka of the anime she watched when Airi and Izumi were over, Naoko only really came by when Airi wanted her to. "I'm so blessed with these looks and talents, anyone would be glad to even close to my perfectness!" Something about the look in his eyes that told her that he was not totally there.

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

I watched for about two minutes before Suoh-senpai snapped out of the little world he was in. Once he was out he started to talk about how the 'evil demon twins' had locked him out by saying that his precious daughter was out here being held captive by a monster. Who this daughter was, I had no idea but I went along with it once I realized he probably would not tell me.

I carefully studied his phrasings and reactions to his own words as I tried to figure out how I should act in this situation. Normally I would have either acted like a charming innocent or shy girl that would sneak away within minutes by now, but Suoh-senpai was a whirlwind of overdramatized emotions that made neither of those work, one second he would be anguishing under a nearby table, and the next he would be popping up next to me saying something about something (It did not really matter, it was very random and unpredictable). I honestly could not find myself being able to mold to anything to suit his personality.

"-Suzume-hime? Are you okay?" I snapped out of thought, lightly brushing my bangs out of my face, as I heard Suoh-senpai speak. I took a breath. Since I could not find any kind of way to get away other than practically mute shy girl, who by this point was useless, I decided to not try just smiling and saying what he did only tweaked a bit.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, Suoh-senpai. Just thinking about those twins and how they were horribly cruel by lying and making you worry about your friend so much. If I were you I would lock them out here tomorrow, aside from the fact that I sit out here every day." I giggled, partly at the look on Suoh-san's face, a look of happiness, since someone agreed with him as I take it no one ever agrees with him in this way, and partly because everything I said was what he had been saying.

I pause as I see one of the faculty members, the one who always unlocks the door to get to a different part of the school, pass by. That means Suoh-san can go, and that I only have about five minutes until my next class starts.

I stand before turning back to him, "Well, Suoh-san, the door is unlocked and you can go now. Have a nice day!" I smile as I turn around, not expecting to see him again aside from possibly the occasional glimpse in the hall.

It surprises me the day after the next to see him sitting there, under the tree, smiling as I exit the building, laughing like a close friend upon seeing my expression, which I assumed to be hilarious.

I was glad he was preoccupied when a lone drop of something clear caused by happiness secretly slides down my face.

{0}-{0}

**I hope it was up to everyone's expectations. As a small note, if there is going to any pairings, I have not decided what they will be and will not until I develop the story more. Just thought I would mention that so you don't just assume that Wanaka falls in love with the twins/Tamaki/Kyouya/etc. Right now nothing is for sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finished the final touches for chapter three, so here it is! I also ask, should you see anything wrong, like I put the wrong name, switched P.O.V. without noting it, misspelled a word, etc., that you please point it out to me. Thank you.**

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

Ever since the day when Suoh-san had been locked out by, who I now know as, the devil twins, Suoh-san would bring his lunch outside and sit by me almost every other day. We spent half the time talking about whatever popped into his head first and the other half eating/reading/enjoying the breeze/etc. Suoh-san had even taken to calling me Suzuhime-chan (I think it is supposed to be a pun on my surname), instead of Suzume-hime. Well, it is a start.

Though, honestly this had the closest to fun I had had in a long time. All it takes you have Suoh-san happy is to not bluntly reject his more insane ideas when he is talking about his club, not look at him funny when he is going on and on, and on, and on, and on, about his daughter (who I take is a close friend who is a girl that he is very protective of) and 'Mommy', who I have been led to believe is Suoh-san's best friend (which is _most surely_ not Ootori-sempai, I am sure that if he had heard Suoh-senpai saying that then Suoh-senpai would be dead by now), and not expect a response when he has that goofy look on his face.

I pause in my reading to take a moment to relax in the warmth of the sunlight getting through leafs on the tree. My eyes are shut as I feel my body gently relax into the bark of the tree, I almost start to drift off, which has happened before, before my eyes snap open and land on Suoh-senpai staring right at me.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and slight frustration, though just slight enough that he does not notice. "Suoh-senpai?" I ask, as he blinks and smiles cheekily at me, "Why were you staring at me?"

He laughs a hardy laugh as he answers. "Sorry, it's just that you look so much nicer when you don't have your hair in your face. And you looked more at peace then I have ever seen you look before." I blink then crack a small smile tilting my head to the side a small bit.

"I tend to fall asleep on the warmer days, especially if there's a nice breeze out. People tend to look more relaxed when about to fall into sleep, as far as I know, Suoh-senpai." I speak, hoping that I phrased my words in a way that is does not sound like 'well, I _was_ almost asleep after all', knowing that he would retreat to sitting under a nearby bench mumbling about how Suzuhime-chan was acting like his daughter. I had actually gotten bored the other day when he was not here and had dubbed the bench 'Tamaki's Bench of Despair' as 'Suoh-san's Bench of Despair' just did not have the same ring to it.

Since it took Suoh-san more than five seconds to gain puppy eyes and faux-tears (I think they were faux, anyways), I knew that it was not how I phrased the words, but something I had said. But all I said was how I fell asleep, that as far as I know people looked relaxed when about to sleep, and-

"Why does Suzuhime-chan keep calling me that?" –Suoh-senpai. Out of all the things to act tear-puppy about, he chooses what I call him. "I think that Suzuhime-chan should call me 'Tamaki', not 'Suoh-san'. It makes me think that Suzuhime-chan doesn't like me." Oh no, I made him think I didn't like him. This is terrible, I have to fix this as soon as I can, if I do not he might continue to think so!

"I like you!" I squeak before thinking to add more to my statement. "I did not mean to make you think otherwise, please, what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked hurriedly, I was sure that he would say there was nothing I could do.

Suoh-senpai said in the same voice as he did the last sentence, like a wounded puppy, to me, "Suzuhime-chan could call me 'Tamaki' instead of 'Suoh-senpai'…" He then turned to me with his tear-puppy look. I froze momentarily as I saw his face, it was just so **_sad_**!

My response was immediate after that. "Of course, Su- I mean Tamaki-san!" I said in one breath, almost as if he would change his mind after I said that.

…Which was a possibility, since I am sure he implied for me to drop the honorific. But to Tamaki-san it is better than 'senpai', right? I remember him saying something about how he did not want his daughter to think of him as her senpai.

As soon as above thoughts entered my head, they left my head. Su-Tamaki-san had just pelted me with a large hug that almost choked me, though to me his happiness was totally worth it.

I giggled as Tamaki-san let me go and let me breath. He started talking about how he was glad that Suzuhime-chan had finally stopped being so super formal, and then continued on to talk about how this truly marked the official start of their 'renewed' friendship, though he was talking so fast I only understood about half of the things he said, so he might have also been talking about shipping an official Host Club calendar to someone.

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

I was sitting in my classroom, waiting for class to begin; listening to Izumi-san excitedly whisper about what she had done the night before.

"So I decided that since I had the house to myself last night- Dad was at a social event with mom, I stayed home since it was a school night- that I would do a spell." Izumi-san whispered, occasionally glancing to the side to assure that no one was listening to her. "The moon is waning in its last quarter, and as my research has told me, that is the best time to cast a spell that cleanses, heals, and gets rid of things, ways of doing things, and people. I decided that I would cast a spell to help me with my hesitation about telling my parents about this." While amusing, for the most part, Izumi-san's interest in magic lately has mostly about trying to get rid of her own reluctance to tell her parents about it. Before recently, her spells changed depending on what was going on at the time, when Naoko-san was worried about a test Izumi-san would cast a spell that would bring her luck or get rid of her fears about the test, when there was a sickness running about the academy she cast a spell to keep Airi-san, Naoko-san, myself, and herself away from sickness or to bring good health to us.

"I see." I say quietly, gravely. Izumi-san keeps her spirits up better when I have her explaining things that I do not understand (Everything) about her spells. "Did you use a candle, or was this one different?" I ask quickly, as Izumi-san had been growing a very faint look of worry and hesitation on the edges of her face. I succeeded in jolting her to excitement as she started speaking about how she had used a scented candle that she seemed to think was the perfect choice.

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

I had been, since I thought of it in the middle of class, thinking about something Tamaki-san once said to me. Right now I was waiting for him to show up at the tree.

"Suzuhime-chan!" He called, launching himself at me, grabbing me in a large hug, as per normal. "How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it the other day, Mommy had an emergency meeting about the club and I had to go!" Tamaki-san spewed, explaining why I had not seen him the day before. I had almost forgotten about that, I was worried that I had said something to offend him.

I give Tamaki-san a smile of relief, him instantly picking up on my forgiveness. "I forgive you Tamaki-san; you cannot spend all of your time with me. You have more important worries." He lets me go from his still lasting hug, starting to go off about how he knew I would forgive his quote unquote 'horribly horrendous, horrible, horrid horror filled deed'.

…And no, I do not think he noticed that he did that.

"Tamaki-san," I start, hoping to keep him from continuing until the end of lunch, "I have something to ask you about. It's a favor for a friend." While I hated to lie, knowing in some way it would come back (though it _is _Tamaki-san); I do not think he would help if he thought the same as the academy masses.

He literally _sparkled_ after I asked. "Of course! What would my precious Suzuhime-chan need, hmn?" I took a small breath before I started, hoping that I would not do something I would regret.

"Tamaki-san, your clubroom is connected, by a door, to the Dark Magic Club, or so I was told, and I know that most of the sane students at this school are simply scared out of their wits by Nekozawa-senpai, but this is really important to my friend. I know this will sound weird and probably will not make much sense to you, but do you think you could sneak my friend into the Dark Magic Club and help cover for my friend by making everyone think she is at your club when she really isn't?" I quickly explained and asked, continuing without letting him speak. "I mean, you do not have to do it or anything, if you cannot or do not want to you can just forget about this, just so long as you do not tell anyone I asked." I finished my explaining, that took to much time, breathless.

After I caught my breath I saw the look on Tamaki-san's face. It wasn't one that said 'I will not be your friend' or 'I will help you', not even 'Why?'

…He looked terrified.

"Nekozawa-san is not to be trusted! He will cruse your friend and you if you go near him, he's very dangerous!" Tamaki-san said, grabbing my shoulders. "I have felt the wrath of his cruses! I would never allow myself to put my poor Suzuhime-chan in such danger!" He let go of me as he started going into a story about what happened when he was cursed.

I gave a soft sigh, since when am I Tamaki-san's 'poor' Suzuhime-chan…? I am not poor, Tamaki-san's, nor is my surname or first name Suzuhime. Well it's not doing any harm.

"-And that is why I cannot allow it!" Tamaki-san suddenly exclaimed, striking a pose that had his finger in the air. Now I know that I would never take advantage of someone, nor would I ever manipulate someone into going with what I say, but I know that Izumi-san is falling into a slow depression from the stress of keeping it a secret. She is standing on the top of a cliff just waiting to fall in, I cannot let that happen.

It's time to pull out the big cards.

"B-but, Tama-_kun_~!" I stutter, discreetly biting the inside of my cheek just enough to have my eyes water. I saw him flinch slightly. "I r-really want to help my f-friend, and I d-don't know anyone el-else who c-could help m-me! I-I have an r-really good reason for needing th-this, but I p-promised that I w-wouldn't t-tell anyone."

'Tama-kun' had his own tears of sadness (or happiness?) in his eyes from my performance (my calling him Tama-kun?), he was on the verge, I could tell, but I would need a little bit more to make sure he didn't back out.

I sniff and wipe away me tears that have not fallen, faking a fake smile. "It's okay, never mind. I understand you were j-just trying to protect us. I g-guess I will tell my friend that you were not able to do it. It's fine, I am sorry to have wasted your tim-" Hook, line, and sinker. Tamaki-san burst out in tears saying that he would pull some strings as Host Club King and make it appear as if my friend was requesting him at the time of being at (Tamaki-san's words) 'the scary Nekozawa-san's creepy hide out'.

As he pulls me into a deep hug, I let out a faint, what could be called, 'evil' smirk, knowing I got what I wanted with time to spare.

{0}-{0}

**I looked up most of the things Izumi said in this chapter about spells, as I knew I would with her character. I ended up only using half the things I found out in this chapter. Just expect something about the colors of the candles next time Izumi starts talking about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a bad feeling that Tamaki is OOC in this chapter. But it just felt like he would get sidetracked in his head a lot, thinking many paragraphs at a time.**

{0}-{0}

It was the day after Wanaka had asked Tamaki to sneak her friend, who was obviously Izumi, who had no idea what was going on, into the Dark Magic Club. Wanaka had told Izumi that she found a way for her to do magic without anyone knowing (aside from her, Wanaka, and Tamaki) and to meet her in a hallway near the Third Music Room in a few days. Izumi had almost burst upon hearing that.

…Though Tamaki was a different story. He had it all set up by the time set by Wanaka, but once in a while he would start about how Nekozawa was evil and would curse them, Wanaka quickly putting a stop to it by telling 'Tama-_kun_~' (Much emphasis on 'kun') about how much it meant to her friend, who still really only knew she would get to do magic, not knowing the rest.

Finally, when Wanaka saw Izumi walk into the hallway, the arrangement would be revealed to Izumi.

{0}-{0}

"Suzu-chan," Izumi glittered, she was in such a joyous mood that nothing could bring her down. Or so she felt. "I'm here! So where am I going that I get to do my (whispered) _witchcraft_ at?"

Wanaka smiled politely, explaining to situation. "I have a-" Wanaka almost paused wondering what Tamaki was to her, a friend? Was he a brother figure? Someone who sat with her at lunch? "-acquaintance who has influence on a club that has an entrance to the Ouran Academy High School Dark Magic Club. I have-" Tricked? Manipulated? "-persuaded them to make it appear to your parents that you are at a more excepted club, while really being at a club that would happily allow you to practice your magic as I have set it up. All you will need to do is follow my acquaintance until he leaves you off, then tell Nekozawa-senpai, the head of the Dark Magic Club, as you know, that Suzume sent you." Wanaka explained to Izumi, who almost squealed out in excitement.

"And here I thought you had an empty room for me!" Izumi squeaked out happily, twirling around as quietly as she could in her daze of amazement. "But being able to be with the Dark Magic Club? Okay, sure dark magic isn't my first choice of magic, it is close enough that it should do perfectly~!"

Wanaka's polite painted on smile almost cracked into a slightly bigger one that at Izumi before she realized that, if they wanted Izumi to actually have more than a few minutes at the club, they would have to hurry, as the Host Club had already opened some time ago (though Wanaka would have to admit she only noticed because of several loud squeals of 'MO-E~!').

{0}-{0}

Tamaki's P.O.V.

"Tamaki-san, if I were to disappear what would you do?"  
"I would search until death took me, Princess."

"Kya!" "Tamaki-san!" "Chiko-chan is so lucky!" The sound of my princesses basking in my princely charm filled the air after I gently held the chin of the lovely red-headed princess in front of me. I was entertaining my princesses as I waited for Suzu-hime to get here with her friend.

As the princesses went on to ask me about a possible cosplay, including something that Renge-san had suggested (An anime she liked, something called Hatila, or Hetaly, I think, I lost her when she started talking. Renge-san has a real problem with going on about things, especially when overdramatizing them), I saw Suzu-hime and a princess I had seen request Hani-senpai a few times enter the clubroom briefly before I had to turn back my attention to my exquisite princesses, or else I my lose my place in the conversation.

"So, Tamaki-san, what do you do on the days you eat lunch away from the club?" One of my princesses asks me, they had just been conversing on how atrocious my sons were the other day while I was gone. I mean, really, how could they get commoners Jell-O stuck on the ceiling!?

"Well, princesses," I begin, flashing them another princely smile of mine, "some days I just feel I must separate myself from your wonderful company, lest I do something less than princely~." I act almost oblivious to the way they blush, keeping my smile even and shy.

Kyouya once told me that if, every once in a while, I pull out my 'dark side', the awkward prince with a hint of lonely prince, who spends his time acting princely, when really being a prince who feels overlooked, simply being known for his princely looks and thinking everyone only sees him for the prince character he is, when really he is just a shy lonely prince who is hoping to let everyone see him for his real self, someone who really is a prince of loneliness and sorrow, that I would attract more customers. Haruhi almost has more requests than me!

"Tamaki." Mother appears next to me, Suzu-hime must have gotten our appointment settled with Kyouya. "You have some princesses to entertain. Please except my sincere apologizes, maybe I could make it up to you with some 'Host Club Moe-Moe All Season Notebook Covers'? Currently for you ladies they are five percent off." Kyouya adds cheerfully to our wonderful guests as I stand giving them a small bow, as they crowd around Kyouya, buying our absolutely wonderfully greatly amazingly awesomely completely totally perfectly named notebook covers that had my club's faces covering it- everyone designed for a different season, the evil twins as summer, Kyouya and Mori-senpai as winter, my wonderful daughter and Hani-senpai as fall, and myself as spring.

I walk quickly to my normal table for when people pay money for my attention and see Suzu-hime and her friend, Kita-hime, sitting there, Suzu-hime smiling that smile she wore when I first joined her at lunch and Kita-hime glowing with happiness, a lot for someone about to be with Nekozawa-senpai. How can they not see the growing danger that is almost guaranteed? He works in dark magic for Haruhi's sake (Not that my daughter has any sake, she's much too pure for that just yet!), HOW DOES THAT NOT TIP THEM OFF!? Never mind, my kind Suzu-hime is simply doing her best to bring happiness to those closest to her- her best friends, and she trusts me enough to ask for my help, so I must help her out or it would feel like kicking Kuma-chan!

I sit in the chair across from Suzu-hime and Princess Kita, smiling, "Ah, Suzu-h- hnm, Suzume-hime, Kita-hime, how lovely it is to make your acquaintance." Suzu-hime had told me to act as I would with any other of my princesses, and had planned out a basic script, which I edited lightly to fit my Princely persona, for me to use to get her to ask me to show them around to the other hosts, sneaking Kita-hime to the creepy dark door that leads to Nekozawa-senpai's club, then telling Kyouya, should he ask (which he will), that Kita-hime left early to enjoy some tranquility before arriving home. It let both Kita do whatever it was that she wanted at the Dark Magic Club, and with the way Kyouya writes the appointments, when it started, who it was with, and when it ended, it would not mention that one of the Princesses left early, as there would be no time to go along with it! It was absolutely flawless planning!

"So, Tamaki-san, are you very close you everyone in your club?" Suzu-hime asked, motioning for Kita-hime to be quiet, as she started the script.

"Of course, I have known Kyouya for the longest; he helped me found the club, princess." Yes, it feels like yesterday that I was at Kyouya's house, sitting there after telling Kyouya my wonderful idea, his foot striking my head down…

"And you know all about them, you could tell us about them?" Of course, I know my family as well as I can speak French!

"I could tell you as much about them as I could about your beauty, princess." Suzu-hime had that in the script, not me! I would normally never say something to someone so much like a sister. Though from the blush that was thankfully fake on her face (she had shown me that she could will a blush onto her face), you could never tell.

"Oh, Tamaki-san~! Tee-hee, well would you mind possibly being able to introduce us to some of them? See, I'm really shy, but I really wanted to meet Fujioka-san, everyone says such nice things about him, he sounds like a wonderful gentleman, tee-hee~!" SUZU-HIME LOOKS SO CUTE~! THAT BLUSH, THAT SHY TILT OF THE HEAD, SUZU-HIME LOOKS LIKE AN INNOCENT SCHOOLGIRL WITH HER FIRST CRUSH~!

"As Host Club King I shall make it my job to introduce you to Haruhi-kun!" I declared, standing, pulling Suzu-hime and Kita-hime along, only stopping for less than five seconds for Suzu-hime to motion to Kita-hime to go towards the door less than a foot away, heading towards my daughter, who was currently between guests. SHE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S READING!

{0}-{0}

Wanaka P.O.V.

I was being pulled along by Tamaki-san, after I pushed Izumi-san towards the strangely shadowy door to the side, heading towards Ouran High School's only non-rich and or famous (outside of the academy, anyways) student, Fujioka Haruhi, the Natural Type Host, a boy who was somehow pulled from his studies (which he had been absorbed in at the start of the year) in to Ouran's High School Host Club.

"Haruhi~! Suzu-hime wanted me to introduce the two of you; she was a bit too shy to come up to you by herself." Tamaki-san and I had been less than a foot away when he burst out to Fujioka-san. He quits pulling me to scoot out a chair for me at the table Fujioka-san is reading at.

Setting his book aside, Fujioka-san lifts out a hand for me to shake. "Nice you meet you Suzu-san." Oh no, now Tamaki-san has got him thinking that that is my name. Never mind, neither of them meant any harm.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Fujioka-san." I say, pulling my hand back for our handshake, smiling, Fujioka-san having a similar one. "I've heard many great things about you from Ta- Hm, from my friends. They say you are the nicest and most interesting with your commoner ways."

After I finish speaking Fujioka-san makes a small face, did I upset him? Did I say something insulting to commoners? Do they not like being called interesting? Is it wrong to commoners that you say nice things about people when they are not around? Oh, how could I do that?!

Panic fills my head for several moments, though it doesn't show, before his smile returns.

"Well, I'm glad people like me. Everyone here is kind as could be, and they seem to be taken with everything commoner, tell me, are we truly that interesting?" Fujioka-san asks, his smile becoming even more charming than it had been, him tilting his head a slight bit.

'_FUJIOKA-SAN LOOKS SO CUTE, ALMOST LIKE A GIRL, SORT OF LIKE HOW PEOPLE ALWAYS DESCRIBE HANINOZUKA-SENPAI~! KYA~!_'

Those are my thoughts at how Fujioka-san looks, though I did not let out a single sound or response other than a small blush and nod (tilting my head to hide the small blush).

…I will never admit to letting out that squeak of 'Uke doe eyes'. Even though Tamaki-san and Fujioka-san had looked at me like they had no idea what I said. No, I did not say a thing.

"Erm, I mean, you seem to know right, everyone here, myself included, simply finds the life of a commoner amazing." I pause before continuing. I have no reason to attempt to intentionally not insult Fujioka-san (as in being extremely cautious), though I would not intentionally insult anyone, so why not just relax and let my guard down for a while? This club is meant to entertain you, and what is more entertaining than causing Tamaki-san to squirm by acting extremely cute when he cannot comment on it?

Even _I_ need a break sometimes.

"So," I begin, facing Fujioka-san once more, "do you enjoy your time in the Host Club Fujioka-san? My friends are always teasing me about not ever coming. I normally am too shy to go somewhere so- bold." I giggle, fluttering my eyes a slight bit, putting my small amount of acting skills to the test.

In the corner of my eye I see Tamaki-san squirm a slight bit. Not enough Moe, I guess.

Fujioka-san replies to my question without missing a beat. "I enjoy most of my time as a host, but, yes, coming to a host club is indeed a bit bold. If I may inquire, if you wanted to meet me, why did you request Tamaki-senpai?" Why does _he_ get to add senpai? Not fair, last time _I_ tried to call him Tamaki-senpai he started towards his Bench of Despair before I called him back, calling him Tamaki-san!

I do my best to arrange the annoyed flush on my face into an embossed blush. "Well, I wanted to come with someone else, but only Izumi-san was able to make it, but she was planning to request Tamaki-san, though she has left early due to something that she rather not be disclosed." I had had this story made up in my mind in case someone inquired about Izumi-san.

"By the way, Fujioka-san," I begin, hoping to make Fujioka-san forget what I said about Izumi-san, so he did not bring it up to anyone, "I have heard several rumors about your cross-dressing as a girl. Would you mind explaining why everyone adores it? I mean, I like a cute girly-guy as much as the next girl, but the extent they take it, the said something about how your 'almost girl-like features and handsome smile cause the biggest Moe ever'. Someone said that they had a nosebleed from picturing you in a girl's bikini, but when I asked what that meant everyone clamped up. Did I say something offensive, was asking that supposed to be rude? No one would tell me what I did…"

The small tears lightly gathering in my eyes were real, as most of what I said was true; Izumi-san and Airi-san had been talking about it when Naoko said she had a nosebleed. I had not known what they meant, still don't, but they refused to tell me. When I got home I almost broke down, thinking I had upset them somehow. Thankfully the next day after I did not bring it up they seemed to forgive me for whatever I did.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I almost did not see the large flinching Fujioka-san did, or the _extremely_ flustered face on Tamaki-san, bright red, him almost choking on the tea that had been set out on the table.

"W-well, Suzu-san, you m-may call me Haruhi if you w-want. Erm," I was confused by the look on his face, he looked annoyed and like he was trying to pick between ignoring a hurt puppy and being the person who hurt said puppy. Why is he acting like this?

I turn to Tamaki-san, with a hopefully confused face. Why was he facing away, and his face was so red, did he have a fever, was it anger? Embarrassment? Shame? But from what?

"Tamaki-san? Haruhi-san? What's wrong?" The small tears in my eyes suddenly grow a bit, I bite my lip, holding them back. "Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you? I'm really sorry if I d-did!" I quickly apologize, hoping to fix whatever I did. Tamaki-san quickly turns back towards me and hugs me tightly, cooing about how he didn't mean to make his lovely 'Suzu-hime' think he was angry.

I turn my eyes towards Haruhi-san, hoping that he will be willing to explain what the deal is with nose bleeds. All I get is a small sigh and a sorrowful smile, I think it means he would tell me, but he doesn't think he should for some reason.

I let a small sigh of relief, my face relaxing, my tears quickly being erased from existence.

{0}-{0}

Haruhi P.O.V.

"-Did I offend you? I'm really sorry if I d-did!" I almost feel like telling her what it means at the look on her face. I'm almost happy when Tamaki-senpai traps her in a hug. I sigh when Suzu-san looks at me, still with a bit of confusion; I give her a smile, hoping she decides to leave it at that.

I feel that she does from the look on her face.

"Hey, Tamaki-san, does getting a nose bleed has anything to do with dental issues? I overheard someone say they had one when Morinozuka-senpai pinned Haninozuka-senpai down when he had a cavity. Or is it something to do with wrestling? Tamaki-san? Why is your face red? I think you are getting a fever, you were red before as well."

…I briefly wonder if she's acting as I stare, deadpan as Hikaru and Kaoru would say, at her face that hold confusion (about her question), worry (about Tamaki-senpai's 'fever'), and, almost hidden by everything else, a touch of panic. For what, I wonder as Tamaki-senpai tries to (Failingly) explain it is for her own good that she doesn't know.

{0}-{0}

I was going to post this earlier today, but I kept feeling like I should not cut it off right when Wanaka asks about nose bleeds. Poor Haruhi and Wanaka, Haruhi has to deal with a girl who has no idea of nose bleeds (though she knows about Ukes) and Wanaka is overloaded with panic that she messed up. I'm killing these girls. Well, at least Izumi's having a good time...


End file.
